Mass Effect: The Endwar Prelude
by SpiritsOfFire
Summary: When a different Earth with different technology face a threat from invading alien forces. Can they set their differences aside and unite to face the threat? But one thing for sure, humanity will change the galaxy forever. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a rewrite to the Endwar effect that story i think cannot really hold so i take elements from the game and the novel and i modify it. And for the record, this story won't really follow the mass effect canon and also i'm not a profesiional writer so feel free to let me know if there are plot holes, mistakes or something like that.**

 **Cheers and enjoy**

* * *

2016 - Increased proxy wars between Saudi Arabia, Iran and Israel and their respective allies leads to a bombing at Tel Aviv followed by the destruction of a Saudi Arabian tanker and Iranian oil rig which increases tension and lead to a short war between the three nations. The war involves mostly Iran and Saudi Arabia with occasional airstrike and missile attack to and from Israel. The war ends with status quo ante bellum but oil production in both nations and their allies such as Iraq, Kuwait and UAE and oil transport in the Strait of Hormuz has effectively ceased to exist.

Saudi Arabia cut ties with the USA after USA support to Israel in the war.

Russia, now the world's number one oil and gas supplier experience an economic boom and starts to rebuild it's military and the new president rules the country with irongrip, much to the dismay of the Russian people and international community.

2017- NATO unveils the CAMS (Combined Arms Missile Shield), an anti ballistic missile system. The USA and UK test it by firing nuclear ballistsic missile againts each other and CAMS successfully destroy all missile. The world celebrates the end of nuclear warfare and the new age of peace.

With the price of crude oil reaching USD $750 per barrel, the European Union transform to a state called the European Federation (EF),with the capital city in Paris, which consolidates policital, economic and military power of the richest country of Europe. United Kingdom and Ireland refused to join but maintain a very strong relationship.

Shortly after their formation, an EF R&D center at France announced that they were able to make guns that shoots solid-state lasers which is as effective as traditional bullets.

Russian annex and joined by much of the former USSR territory including CIS and Ukraine member to match EF's size and formation.

2018- The European Federation, which now has a greater population and gross national product (GNP) than America, and the USA relationship deteriorates as both superpower view each other as a threat and enters a costly arms & space race.

Russian Federation launches it's own missile system called STARS (Strategic Targeting Anti Rocket System).

DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) at the USA successfully test a personal shield that can withstand bullet and solid-state lasers ,which also can be mounted to vehicles and aircrafts, and the US quickly comissioned it to their armed forces but EF and Russian spies and hackers also quickly steals the design and implement it to their own army.

2019- USA starts the weaponization of space by launching an orbital kinetic bombardment weapons platform called LOKI (Low Orbital Kinetic bombardment Installation) that have the power equivalent to a small nuclear bomb. The EF responded by deploying their laser bombardment weapons platform called ODIN (Orbital Defense INitiave) and dissolves NATO and take over NATO installations at Europe such as Ramstein AFB and other installations like the Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial.

The Russian while already modernize it's military still cannot conquer the space and instead launches STRIKE (Strategic Tactical Responds Initiative for Key Emergencies), a small but highly mobile short range nuclear missile, because of it's small range and non-ballistic nature the CAMS cannot destroy it.

2020-The USA launch the JSF(Joint Strike Force) ,a unified special forces command, led by Lieutenant General Scott Mitchell, mimicking the formation of the EF Enforcer Corps, led by General Amadou de Bankole. Russia also responds by expanding and unite their various Spetsnaz team to a guard brigade called the Spetsnaz led by General Sergei Izotov.

2 months after their estabilishment, all JSF personnel is equipped with exoskeleton that makes them able to use heavy machine and heavsy assault rifle as standard service the JSF unveils the IWS(Integrated Warfighter System) to be used by their soldiers, IWS is system that allows the soldiers to tag enemies, share data or video feed. Shortly there after, the European Union also unveils it's own system called ASDL(Advanced Soldier Data Link) which enables the Enforcer Corps to do the same thing.

The ISS is destroyed by a European Federation ANGELS (Autonomus Nanosatellite Guardian Evaluating Local Space) system, after a Russian black ops group tries to hijack it and the ISS is destroyed alongside the Russian group and a Japanese and Brazilian scientist.

2021- By 2021, all superpower has comissioned supercarriers, which is twice as big as nimitz-class carriers but many military leader are concerned about the vulnerability of the ship againts massed fighter-bomber attack and space weapons.

The European Union started to comissioned ADS(Active Denial System), a weapon that can literally fry soldiers alive, on their tanks and APC as anti infrantry weapons.

The JSF upgrades their exoskeleton system to "2.0" called Assault Powered 1 Exoskeleton Advanced 2 that enables JSF soldiers to use it for 5000 hours before its reactant needed replacing.

The SGB,JSF and EFEC now utilize UAVs and battle drones in combat. Though they are capable of being controlled remotely by human operators, these smart robots can act autonomously. Command craft are able to deploy defense drones to surround their perimeter or order them to perform reconnaissance or even attack enemy troops. Though not as powerful as traditional units, unmanned drones have proved invaluable at gathering information that influences command strategy without sacrificing an infantry, armored, or airborne unit.

2022- The KGB tries to even the odds between the superpower, as the Russians feels that the USA and EF didn't hate each other enough to not ally themselves againts the Russian, by using Ganjin, a paramilitary organization controlled by the SGB, to assault and hack an EF ODIN uplink installation at Finland and use it againts a US space vessel that carries a newly made LOKI platform and also destroys the launch facility and the people inside it.

A Ganjin agent named Christopher Theron seize control of the organization, after viewed the organization only becomes a tool for the Russian government, and cut ties to the SGB and Russia by killing Izotov in a meeting but with the help of former Ganjin agent called the "Snow Maiden", the JSF and Splinter Cell agents apprehend Theron and dismantle the Ganjin, but not before Theron assassinate President Kapalkin.

Chinese Premier,Indian President and Japanese Prime Minister declares neutrality alongside other countries such as Indonesia and Brazil

The United Kingdom and Ireland allows EF soldier to install and man miliary base and installations in their territory.

9 July 2022- Various world leaders meet in London to attempt to make one final attempt for peace.

* * *

Jessica and her team watch the video feed from the _Athena_ space probe as the probe makes it's final approach to the Charon. Seven years ago, the probe _New Horizon_ detects big anomality in Charon, the biggest satellite on Pluto, during it's attempt to map it. When NASA couldn't decide what it is, it send another team led by her to analyze the Charon once again and finally determined the cause of such anomaly. Thanks to the advancement in technology and space explore due to the recent arms race, the space probe that she controls now is more sophisticated than the _New Horizon_ , and as such she and her team now can control and maneuver the probe and have video feed as opposed to only see the image the probe sends.

"Alright Lance, take her slow and steady." She told the probe's pilot as he takes control of the probe to maneuver it. "Bring us to the anomaly coordinate and gets us close there, at least we have to take picture or record it for the people back at NASA to figure it out."

The probe then slowly maneuver to the coordinate. Jessica wasn't sure of what the image she sees now, maybe it's just the better photo quality or not but she is sure that Charon's surface is…. ice. Anyway she still have to further map and analyze Charon.

"Alright, Beth. Does the anomaly still there?" She asked Beth, one of her members.

"Yes, the faint wave still emits from Charon. We have to get a closer look to see what's the source." Beth answered.

Lance then takes the probe closer to Charon and the team was able to look closer to Charon before something weird happened.

"Beth, Lance, I need your honest opinion. Is it just me or the surface seems shaking?" Jessica asked her team. The surface suddenly shaking when the team take the probe near the surface of Charon.

"I think the ground did shake, Ma'am." Lance answered. "I'm 100% sure the probe isn't shaking."

"But that's impossible. Can it have an earthquake?" Jessica replied.

"Ma'am, look! The ground is cracking!" Beth attempts to make Jessica look at the crack on the ground in the feed.

Jessica first can hardly sees the crack and wonders how good Beth's eyes is but the cracking soon gets bigger and it gets very visible in the screen, shocking the team.

"Alright Lance, let's pullout from the Charon. We ought to check how much damage it sustains. Might be useful" She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Lance responded.

The probe then move back out of it's approach and after a few minutes of observation, the crack still won't stopping.

"This is interesting, the crack just getting bigger. At this rate the planet might shatter." Beth reported.

"Shattered as in explode and ceased to exist?" Jessica inquire.

"Perhaps, or the ice would shatter and reveal what's under it." Beth answered.

Just a few moments after it, the planet sure shattered and unveiled a big artifact that looks alien and have two rings rotate in it's shining blue core.

"Whoa, the ice nearly hit the probe. No damage, Ma'am. But what is that?" Lance respond to the ice breaking.

"I'm not sure, Lance. But obviously it's not human. Except the Europe or Russia has some secret installation. Let's see the core. I would like to see what it is." Jessica ordered.

Lance then move the probe near the core and seemingly from the core it emits a ray of lightning and then the feed is soon cut to black. Shocking the team even further.

"What have you done, Lance?" Jessica asked the shocked pilot.

"I-I-I didn't do anything, Ma'am. Must be the lightning." The pilot answered. "But i'll pull out the recorded video."

The team then review the probe moments before it hits and it sure seems that the lightning knock the probe's down, but one of the member of the team seems to think otherwise.

"Lance, can you play the last moment again but at 1/100 speed?" Beth asked.

"Sure thing." The pilot nodded.

"What do you see, Beth?" Jessica asked the assistant that seems on deep thinking.

"I'm not sure, Ma'am. But I think the probe is…. moving fast, like real fast like the Flash superhero." Beth answered.

Jessica couldn't recall ever seen it moving but the Flash on DC film she sees seems to be very fast so she give her the benefit of doubt. Lance then played the video in a very very slow motion and in the last seconds after the bolt hit the probe, Jessica can finally see what Beth see. The probe does move and seems to moving very fast like the Hyperspace on Star Wars movie. The team fell silent as they see what the video reveal. The probe suddenly accelerate on a very high speed.

"I can't believe it. Do you think what I'm thinking, Beth?" Jessica finally said.

"Yes.., the probe is… launched?" Beth responded.

Jessica couldn't believe it but she finally remembers the only way to check it. "Lance, can you bring the speed record of the probe?" She ordered.

Lance then pull out the speed record which is usually didn't used to the screen and sure enough, the record state the probe moves 5 kph in one second and off limit in the next recorded second. And a very astounding acceleration recorded too.

"I have to make a call." Jessica said as she reach her phone and dial a number. "Get me the NASA director and the _Athena_ mission director. Yes it's extremely important. Yes i'm aware they are busy. Just tell them that it's important and it can't wait and use the video call too. Tell them that Charon has exploded, they will listen, trust me."

* * *

Half an hour later, Jessica faced two very annoyed director. One that have to has his vacation interrupted and one that are annoyed that he has to cancel a meeting with the Vice President.

"What is it? It's Sunday and I'm in this little nice hotel on Hawaii which happens to be quite expensive so this better be not a joke." Says the visibly irritated Randolph Johnson, the NASA director.

"Director, I understand you're upset and I too is very close to getting the support of Vice President on additional project on Mars. But I'm sure Jessica won't call use without ordinary reason." Says Alex Miller, the _Athena_ mission director. "Anyway Jessica, you're not supposed to debrief us before a week so what happens?"

"Gentleman, as you see on the feed before you, at 11.05 Greenwich Mean Time the Charon moon that orbits Pluto starts to have some seismic activity and by 11.18 it shatteres and reveals something inside it. It appears what we think as a satellite to Pluto is in fact a giant alien artifact covered in ice. As the probe nearing what we believe as the artifact's core, the probe was hit by a bolt of lightning and seems to disappear but if we played it on very slow motion we can see that the probe is being moved at an astounding speed and the probe's speed record confirms it. We cannot confirm it's speed but it is more than 100 thousand kilometres per hour" Jessica explains to the directors before her.

The directors face turn from inpatient to very shocked as fast as the probe moving. Their face looks shocked by the sight of the alien artifact and Jessica couldn't believe that their face can be more shocked than that and she's proven wrong when they even get more shocked when they see and confirm that the probe is moving very very fast.

The NASA director than quickly grab his phone and dial a number. Jessica couldn't hear what he says but she is sure he says the words "President" "Important" and "Cannot wait".


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, after 4 long days my laptop works again. They are not kidding that windows 10 have quite some error and problems, nevertheless it's quite good…. and free.**

 **Nevertheless, here it is the part 2.**

* * *

Captain John Shepard eyed the armed man down in the hallway carefully, he could felt his sweat dropped in his face. "Curse my lock" he say to himself slowly. Although he is glad that he led one of his platoon to an important job to protect the president he cannot say that the atmospehere is not tense. The new Russian President, Alexei Petrenko apparently is still fearful of possible attacks on him like his predecessor or like the ex-head of SGB. John really couldn't blame him though, but that's the price of controlling shadowy organization like Ganjin and the Green Brigade. Things are under control now though, he was on perimeter defense when Voeckler and two JSF SEALS, the Navy really like that name apparently, takedown Theron and the rest of the organization is being hunted one by one and things are safe. But no, the Russian President insist on one battalion of SGB guarding him, and seeing no way he would backdown, the Enforcer and the JSF and other participating countries forces all send one battalion too but most of them has to wait in the airport and only one platoon allowed to escort their respective leaders, along with the usual presidential guard. John was ordered to select one platoon from his company and led them, at first John is rather excited to be out of the range of the tanks from other countries but soon kind of regrets it when he saw what was used to be Buckingham Palace is now more appropriately could be called Buckingham Palace, apparently the UK send one regiment to protect it in the event the guards try anything funny, John is more concerned about IF they are the one that try anything funny.

The meeting room has many hallways leading to it so each country got assigned to one hallway each and the leaders go through the hallway to the door of the meeting room. Oh how the world has changed, John thought. Several years ago meeting like these would be filled by holding hands together and with a big smile posed for the camera and now the whole world watch on the tv and wait if the world would go to peace or go to World War III. Well, the world still have to wait though John thought while looking at the door to the meeting room, for the past hour it is full of cursing in the leader's native tongue and shouting match along with the occasional silence and other leaders try to quell them.

From the meeting seems to go it seems that the world has gone to World War III, but fortunately something hold them back by the leaders still "talking" until now. The other guards concerns him too, not the British palace guards in the hallway that hold their L86A2 quite tense as they expect the JSF or the Secret Service tactical team to fire on them anytime, it's the other countries guards. John expect them to burst the door to the hallway open and eliminate the guards and his team and take the president hostage, it would be a disaster to the USA. Sure their guards have the same amount of men and women but that didn't rule out the possibility of they making some sort of alliance right here right now, John honestly didn't believe that could happen but the possibility still exist, there are hundreds of guards other than the JSF and the Secret Service, men and women from Europe, Russia, India, China and not to mention the ever presence of UK to that themselves to gain favor from the European Federation and rejoin them, public opinion always seems to be largely anti some sort of Europe organization ever since Brexit and the rejection of the invitation to join the Federation proves it, but then the Russian deploys an entire battalion invading UK in search of the White Snow, the JSF and the Enforcer prefers small tactical team but no, the Russian has to sends an entire battalion and since then the public wish they didn't get out of the Europe and wanted to join the Federation and it's nearly happening but officialy the UK are neutral hence the London as the peace ground.

The world is shocked thought, the hunt for Ganjin and the Snow White gets uncovered in a security leak, no doubt by Ganjin as a retaliation. JSF black ops operation at Europe in the hunt for the Snow White and a Europe Enforcer Crops company assist the Ganjin stealing UAE's gold brings down the reputation of the countries and led the entire world to a new level of distrust.

And just when John finished the train of thought he heards footsteps of someone running near the hallway, the JSF troops nearby immediately run to take a look and before John could join them, they already reported back to him.

"Sir, it's the President's Chief of Staff and he wants to see the president right now. Over." The squad leader report.

"Why? Is something's wrong?. Over." John inquired. For a moment he thinks that it is some sort of attack by a spy ala the CIA or the Third Echelon, John glad it's wrong. But still, what is more important than saving the world World War III?

"He said that the NASA Director calls and wants to speak to him immediately. Over." The squad lead relayed to him.

Must be something important on Pluto, John thought for a moment, they did put it on television that the probe is nearing the chunk of rocks two days ago, but still it hardly matters, right? "Tell him that the president has spefically ordered to not interrupt the meetings and put all matters on hold and I believe that is the exact words from him and repeated by the Chief of Staff not long after that." John barks the order to the poor squad lead acting as a glorified messenger that has to still hold the Chief of Staff in the hallway. Over."

"Yes sir! Out" The squad reported. John then push his HUD on an access the squad lead's camera on, he could see that the squad leader and his squad tries to hold back the Chief of Staff and several other presidential staff. Shortly thereafter, the Chief of Staff and his staff seems to back down but immediately thereafter push through the barrier and the camera sways and shows the roof, apparently they somehow push down the JSF squad leader and seems to heading to the hallway.

John then the HUD back and immediately intercept the Chief of Staff with some of the JSF troops heading to the commotion and with the Secret Service too, and oddly the British guards just seems curious but not chase after them too. After going around the corner he could see a few JSF troops has pinned the Chief of Staff and his staff down. John then slowly walks towards the poor man that just enter his 50's and seems dazzled by the tackle of a JSF corporal and been pulled up by the corporal, fortunately this time the Chief didn't tries to run again. Honestly he tries to applaud the Chief for his bravery pushing down some of the best troops in the USA but is it really that important?.

After being pulled up John then proceed to approach the guy. "Alright, you just push through a squad of JSF and tackled down by another, what was it that's so important?" John says while completely baffled by the man's willpower.

"The NASA Director, they find something important in one of Pluto's moon." The Chief of Staff explained while tries to regain his breath and mind after the incident. "It's really important and really couldn't wait."

"Look, you tell the NASA Director that it can wait, and while he is busy looking into space, the President tries to save the world from world war III and unless the moon explodes and reveal some giant alien weapons than you can proceed." John said, he really curious of what the NASA Director want to say but alas this is not the first time such things happens and John has been warned by the Secret Service Special Agent in Charge. I mean the Vice President hasn't push the hotline to the Secret Service.

The Chief of Staff stares to the JSF captain and goes back and talking to his phone. John smiles and nearly do a 180 degrees back to his position before the Chief goes back to him. "He said yes." The Chief of Staff said again.

John is baffled again, surely he is kidding. "What yes?" He carefully eyed the Chief of Staff which seems so tired himself.

"He said that the Pluto's moon just explode and there's some sort of Alien artifact In it, could be a weapon he said too." The Chief of Staff seems couldn't believe what he just said.

"He said what?" John think that this is must be a joke, surely it's impossible. "Can I speak with him?"

The Chief of Staff then hands over the phone to John and John immediately talk to the NASA Director, "Mister Director, i must warn you that this is not a joke, if so why does the Vice President has not informs the Secret Service that the it is really important?" John explained to the Director.

"But I already ask the Vice President to do it." The Director seems confused.

John could hear that the commotion behind him and somewhat has goes stronger and turn back to see what happens and he could literally facepalm if not for the helmet. It's his other JSF squad behind him holding back the Secret Service agents that are trying to talk to him. This is why JSF did not suit becoming security guards he solemnly thought. He could saw the British guard look down to the noisy yanks.

He then motioned to the JSF squad to stand down and let the Secret Service goes through, they then immediately tells John exactly what he didn't want to hear, the Vice President calls the hotline but the Secret Service leaders could not believe it and therefore it took too long to reach him and he takes part in delaying such an important matters.

Letting go a sigh, he then proceed to unravel the situation. "Alright everyone, Code Green, I repeat Code Green. We have to get the Chief of Staff to the President."

The "Yes, sir!" immediately rang from the JSF troops and the secret service agents after the Special Agent in Charge bark the orders too. They then proceed immediately too open the door and meet the confused face of the world leaders, and the weapons trained by their guards to other guards from different country. John want to tell the JSF troops to not follow but unfortunately muscle memory and reflex kicked in and the JSF troops immediately point their rifle too but after 5 minutes of repeated "stand down" order in different language from different people, all of the guards has lower their weapons but look of distrust still exchanged.

John scanned the room, he could feel the tension from all the people in this room. Well, the World War III nearly started in this room but fortunately the itchy finger troops are not here. After more silence moments, John sees the Chief of Staff finally moved to President Becerra of the United States of America and whispers to him about something, but clearly to John it's about the NASA phone call. The look of the President's face after hearing the news is clearly epic in John's eyes, he could see a mix of shock, confusion and "YOU MUST BE JOKING" painted all over the place, but it's almost comical. Maybe because he clearly could saw the President almost laugh and pull a "Nice one, you almost get me".

Nevertheless, the expression is gone and President Becerra face is back to a serious one, the most serious one John ever saw, more than last year's State of the Union about how he going to make the Europe pays for what they did. And calmly he said to the world leaders, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been informed that there are a more important matter in hand and I feel that it must be presented to the world leaders immediately."

John then sees the Chief of Staff tinkering his tablet with the help of a British palace staff and it then plays a video on a screen John could have swear it wasn't there previously. But nevertheless the video was stopped by the Chief of Staff after a few seconds playing and he whispers something again to the President and the President nodded his head.

"Fellow world leaders, my Chief of Staff told me that this matters are highly classified and request that our guards to wait outside and let our staff in." The President announces.

Nodded agreements then ensues from the room including surprisingly from the European prime minister, Nathalie Pérreau, and the Russian President that John noted would be the first time they agree on anything this year.

"But I would like my highest officer nearby, as my generals aren't here I think they would fill the military standpoint needed." President Petrenko requested.

"I agree mister president, a military officer would fill the gap." Echoes the European Prime Minister.

After words of agreement spoken by everyone then everyone except the highest ranking officer present from each countries and the leadre's staff leave the room. As the highest military officer here, John then stays where he are and proceeds to give his rifle and sidearms to his second-in-command, Robert Wright and give him command for the JSF platoons.

Then the door are closed and the Chief of Staff plays of the record. What follows is the most shocking the video in humanity's history, John couldn't believe his eyes when he sees it. The Charon explodes and out a big alien artifact that pulls out the probe and strike a thunder that apparently destroys the probe as after that the screens goes to black. He is so sure he could be never more shocked when the rocket to a new generations of LOKI platform is downed by an European Federation laser, boy how he is so wrong right now. Other people in the room is also visibly very shocked, the world leaders are so shocked that their eyeballs could leave their eyes when they viewed the video and some of their staff have their jaws dropped to the ground. The room filled with silence except for the occasional gasps and "Oh my God". The revelation is clearly overwhelming, John thought, and tries to regain his composure after seeing the video. For a moment he think that this must be some Hollywood CGI or something, apparently his brains to rationalize it but couldn't, it is undeniable that it's real and NASA Director clearly won't mess around.

After everyone regains their composure, the world leaders started to try to figure out how to unravel the mystery of the object. But John is sure that one mystery has been solved today, humanity is not alone in the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I forgot to address this. This story is not really an Endwar/Mass Effect crossover. It will incorporate a lot of game, mostly from Tom Clancy which IMO has a huge potential for a big joint universe between all the games, like Splinter Cell or Ghost Recon. So it's not really an Endwar/Mass Effect Crossover. I use Endwar as it's the game that has the biggest impact backstory for the Earth, other game barely matters to the world (either secretive or US centric) or not properly explained. Endwar on the other hand has the biggest impact, well it led to World War III. And it has a good ring for a title name, I mean think about it, "Endwar". Anyway here's where the aliens starts to appear. And apologize if this is quite short or not good, i'm not good at writing meetings.**

* * *

Admiral Vellus Laetius could feel his steel body shivers, as an admiral he is accustomed to meet various high ranking Turian leaders here and there. Luckily he could hide it, but to meet some of the highest leaders in the hierarchy and explain to them something very important is something he would never expect to do, he could see some of the leaders are either curious or confused by a weird looking machine he brought. And he feels their eyes gazing to him demanding explanation of why this machine that belongs to a museum in the Citadel worth their time. Understandably, he thought, this are very important leaders after all. He could spot Councilor Spartacus, the Turian representative in the Citadel Council, and easily one of the powerful Turian in the galaxy, Primarch Fedorian, which is the leader of the Turian Hierachy, and then there's General Adrien Victus, one of the most prominent Turian General that are famous for his unorthodox method that the other generals didn't really like but often bring great results, the three of them is among the other 5 Turian leaders present. It took a while due to the secretive nature but all of them is finally here and honestly he doesn't remember when is the last time the various leaders convene like this, maybe when at the height of the rebel insurgency but Laetius is not sure.

After all of them is ready, the room then fell into a silent. Laetius could feel that they want to start and end the meeting as soon as possible so he stands behind the machine and facing all 8 important Turian leaders. The Primarch is the first to ask the obvious question in the room.

"Alright Laetius, what is this… primitive machine you brought before us." He asked.

Laetius then opens the galaxy map and started explaining "Four galaxy standard week ago, HSV _Ghost_ investigate a new relay opening on this cluster notorious of it's smuggler,rebel, mercenary and pirate route. The 16th Fleet HQ worrying that the criminals opening a new relay for ill intent and clearly violating the Citadel rule, immediately send the new recon stealth ship to investigate it and near the relay they found this machine and it is clear that it's not from one of those criminals and after a flotilla retrieve the machine, the _Ghost_ then is ordered to search the source of the machine and after they set up comm buoys, they send data and conclude that it is from a new species called the Humans."

Laetius pause his explanation and bring up several files from the data the _Ghost_ has send which apparently includes many aspects about this humans but the most harrowing is of course the image of the so called "world wars", while he brings out the image and switching the images, he could feel the Turian seems intrigued by the devastation the humans caused in the war. He never saw this kind of destruction besides on Turian or Krogan battlefield, and it kind of reminds him of the old vid from the Krogan insurrection battlefield.

Soon the Turian leaders face change to be impressed, as like they show the potential of these humans in their ability to wage war.

Fleet Admiral Galen Mehrkuri is next to speak. His ancestor used to be Chief of Naval Operations in the Krogan Rebellion before famously vanish to the unknown space, and Galen seems to retain the brilliant naval operation inherited from his ancestors.

"As we see this humans has a knack of warfare and you say that they recently dismantle their WMD. I say we initiate first contact with them." The admiral voiced his opinions.

Murmurs of agreement filled the room and Laetius didn't heard a single opposition with it. Clearly the Turians saw the usefulness of the humans, to lift the burden of a sole military protector in the galaxy perhaps, and the proximity of this "Earth" to Skyllian Verge might be useful too, it is a pain for the Turian military every year to deal with those scums, and with the human owed some debt of Turian "mentoring" them to the space, it will greatly help the Turians. Unlike the useless Asari or Salarian in ground warfare, the Turians pride themselves in protecting the galaxy but eventually they are tired from the bickering of "treaties" such as the limitation of dreadnoughts while the Asari and the Salarians keep pestering the Turians about security from the pirates and slavers, and the Turians are often outnumbered too in Council votes in military matters. It is for long irritating the Turians public and military but now, the problem has been solved.

"Well, the council are none the wiser, they haven't aware of the existent of these humans yet and the moment STG or Spectre are aware of it. And with the help of these humans we didn't have to take the brunt of fighting again and has thousands of our soldiers buried fighting while the Asari and Salarians sit nicely on their homes. And they can solve our reliance on tech development from the Salarians too, seems that the humans are quite innovative. I'll say we do our own uplifting, but closely watched and so we have great influence them too. " The Turian Councilor suggest.

"Councilor, you seem confident that the humans will accept our "mentoring", what if they resist our attempt to exert influence on them? Seems like these humans value independence, and by mentoring and uplifting, do you mean…?" General Victus inquire the Councilor.

"Yes, by all intent and purpose we are going to their main and hopefully only allies by guiding them to the space and guiding them in our favor, and in time they going to feel indebted and help us, perhaps even got a council seat, but nevertheless we have to contact them first, we cannot risk the Salarian or the Asari get to them first." The Councilor suggest and turn his head to Primarch Fedorian. "Primarch, I don't think anyone but you should become the representative of our species, as the top of the hierarchy I feel you should represent the Turians."

The Primarch think about it for a moment but ultimately nod, "Alright, I volunteer to lead the diplomatic missions. Admiral Laetius, I hope you can send some ship and marine escort from your fleet?" the primarch asked to the admiral to the immediate nod of the admiral. The admiral then hear the councilor concludes the meeting and all the leaders exit the room followed by him. He mentally braced himself for a lot of work, after all the coming week will be very busy.


	4. Chapter 4

" _The world ends with you. If you want to enjoy life, expand your world. You gotta push your horizons out as far as they'll go."_

 **Sanae Hanekoma, The World Ends With You.**

* * *

Captain John Shepard walked through the thick forest slowly and carefully along side with the 3rd platoon. Thick mud and trees everywhere in sight proves to be a difficult terrain to go through, every mud his boot stepped in reminds him of the long hour he gonna spend clearing it before it dries and become even harder to get off with, fortunately he doesn't have to worry about getting loss, the Infantry Warfighter System integrates the map and the position in his unit, first used by Scott Mitchell himself and the legendary Delta company of the 1st Battalion of the 5th Special Forces Group aka "Ghost Recon" in Mexico, when those secretive group finally share it's existence and tech to the rest of the special forces group when they reorganized in JSF, John couldn't believe what the equipement they got, which is far than what he got in the Rangers and he is happy to get his hands on it in the JSF, although he always feel those stingy bastards should share grom day one. It sure makes thing easier and make him opts for a more stealthier approach to get to his objective and keep the element of surprise, but the mother nature seems to dislike him somehow. The night before he launch the mission it's raining cat and dogs in the jungle and the area around it. With too little time to change plan, John have to make do with his current plan, which is now consist of getting soaked in water leftover in every tree, tall grass and bush his company moved through and getting mud in their boots.

To John's appreciation the jungle seems to clear and he raised his fist so the 3rd platoon can hold position. They finally near the objective and can see what it is, a fortified base in a clearing in the jungle. It used to be a US base but a hostile force has taken it and John's company is tasked to retake it, the thick jungle make any armor cannot pass through so John didn't have to worry about it but it works both way, his company cannot be supported by the M5A2 tanks nor the M118 IFV. John has to make do with the good ol' fashioned assault then, he then points to Robert Wright and a sniper team, one spotter and one sniper to follow him, he intends to get some recon himself before assaulting the place and wait for his remaining company to get into their position. John intends to find out what the enemy have out there and he didn't really trust intel, well, not all of them. 3rd Echelon always did a good information gathering but they are not always true, John has find himself get into delicate situation because the intel he is provided is off and when things go south he prefers to be at least a little bit ready. He wish he could use his company's drone though but there's a 50:50 chance it will ruin the element of surprise and John didn't want to risk it.

He spotted a ridge perfect for seeing the whole base and point it to his recon team and they all position themselves there. John pulls out his binocular to get a good look at the base and the spotter did the same while Robert watch their back and the sniper position his sniper rifle and watch the base through it's scope and told them to take a rough count of enemy soldiers and emplacement and their positions and marked it on the Warfighter. John could see the base commander has erect walls around the complex and fortify a lot of things especially the 6 story HQ building in the center of the base. Gates on the north and south of the building, the helipad near the north entrance makes it not viable for entry point, open space like that is a heaven for a machine gun team and John bet the Opfor got some of them, ready throughout the base. A watchtower and what appeasrs to be storage in the West, barracks in the East and comm tower near it, and the mess hall and some hangars in the South, the complex is really tight John thought, so much for a small remote observation facility the 3rd Echelon intel guy said, or is this really a small obersevation facility? No matter the 3rd Echelon burn much money from the budget.

And just then he could hear his radio buzzing from the platoon leaders, the 2nd platoon has link up with the 3rd platoon and the 1st and 4th platoon has linked up at the east of the compound, with the 2nd and the 3rd at the south of the compound John can assault them in two ways just like he planned. John then flared up his radio and told his company to station their sniper teams on the high ground, John knows that this will deprived his company of marksman support in the ground but the ridge and the tall trees would make excellent overwatch support and can mark enemies easily.

He and Robert then rejoined the 2nd and 3rd platoon and ready the assault, while the 1st and 4th do the same though, John glad the combat engineer platoon still got their full gear as he wanted much to the dismay of the engineers, he couldn't fault them either, it's heavy and they have to get through to the woods, but at least they got the chance to use it now. But John always thought it's kind of weird that the combat engineer platoons the JSF designed compromised of the heavy infantry instead of you know, engineers, those guys can use a machine gun and carry AT5 rocket launcher like it's a sidearm thanks to their new APE-1A2 exoskeleton designed for them, kind of make his light infantry platoon literally light.

He then flared up his radio once more before the assault. "Ladies and Gentleman, let's show these guys how to assault a compound, Engineers, fire when ready. Machine gun and sniper teams, prepare to make suppressive fire" A few seconds later John could see the engineers has fire the AT5 and make holes in the southern gate and the eastern wall and John shouted a big "GO!" and the company assault the base. Machine gun and suppressed sniper rifle sound rings the base but the forces guarding the base seems to be ready and returned in kind to the assaulting forces. John keeps running into the base under the fire of the enemy forces and he could saw some soldier in his HUD and around him has fallen but nevertheless most of his forces get through and started enter the southern gate that has been destroyed beforehand, he could see two soldiers enter the base before being cut down by a hail of enemy fire. John signals for his team to hold position outside the base and ordered four automatic riflemen to suppress the enemy while he and the assault team enters the compound. The automatic riflemen nods and started to spitting out vast amount to the bullets while John and the team enters the compound and they soon join the tean. Fire and maneuver at it's finest, John thought.

John aimed his rifle to the two men on the watchtower but they soon fell from what he presume as sniper rifle fire, he then focused his sight on the men pinned down in the sandbags near the hangar and some in the hangar itself but soon findout they had machine gun emplacement in the hangar, they obviously didn't like to make this easy John thinks. He then proceeds to put some round to a two man machine gun team at the hangar and the rest of them quickly dispatch by the rest of his team, but the men in the sandbags consequently lose their suppressive effect and lay down fire again hitting a JSF soldier beside John. John then orders the 2nd platoon to flank it before ordering the rest of team to hitting those guys again, John sees a man pop out his body to shoot at him but he put some round to his chest first, putting the guy down and the rest of the men get cut down by the 2nd platoon flanking maneuver. The 2nd platoon then lay down suppressive fire to the forces at the hangar and John and the rest of the group enter the hangar and start dispatching the enemy at the front, left, right and even up.

After the first hangar is cleared John then order the 2nd platoon to attack the mess hall while he and the 3rd platoon cleared up the rest of the hangar. John found that the hangars has side entrance and develops a plan, the rest of the platoon attack the hangar from the front and he led a 4-man team to flank them.

John then choose his XO(eXecutive Officer aka second in command) and two other men and order the rest of the platoon to get to the other hangar's entrance, He aimed his SCAR A1 rifle at the current hangar's side door while Robert opens it from the side, luckily there's no enemy behind it and proceeds to get position the team at the second hangar's door, he then opens the door and lead the team to the building, he saw most of the enemy forces focused on the platoon but there are a few guarding the door, he then quickly shoot two of them before his XO shoot the remaining two and the team started to flank the surprised enemy that clearly didn't expect to be flanked that fast, they clearly hoping the forces guarding the door could be a quick early warning but started to fire to John's direction and some shots barely missed him but a round hit a JSF soldier behind him right in the chest and John quickly fire at the firing soldier to sort of avenge his downed man, the rest of the hangars is cleared in no time and with only a few casualties. He then proceed to do the same to the third hangar but now get his remaining platoon on the side door while he and a handful men distract the forces inside the hangar and the hostile forces soon abandon the hangar and with the remaining soldiers around the hangar retreat to the HQ.

Satisfied with the result, John led the platoon outside the hangar but found that the 2nd platoon still struggle with the mess hall, the last of the MG has been silenced but John could find 25% of the team lay on the ground but find that the platoon has started breaching the mess hall and exited it soon after and losing another two men in the process.

John then led his team to the HQ building but soon found that they got MG in the windows and get his team pinned down and he could see the 1st and the 3rd has finished clear some building and clearly got some casualties but all in all John glad most of his team is still standing. His company now linked up again and started to returning fire. He then orders the machine gun and sniper teams to rejoin the company and order a 8-man squad breach the storage and order the 2nd platoon to take position in the west and 1st platoon in the north. Except for a few defending team it seems that most of the remaining forces has retreated to the HQ and the area around it.

Fierce fire exchanged between John's company and the remaining defender of the HQ, he could see a few team has been cut down around the HQ but not before inclflicting light casualties to John's forces and now most of the team has go back to the inside of the HQ and seems to take position in the windows and shot down a few of John's soldier.

Realizing he is in a big big disadvantage, John then order the machine gun and automatic riflemen to pour as many bullets as possible and he order the platoon to each send half of their soldiers to assault the HQ building. The simultaneous sound of rapid gunfire blares up the compound and seems to suppress the defender but one of the soldier assaulting seems to take a lucky shot right in the stomach.

John then met with a hail of gunfire from the soldiers inside but he aimed his rifle and land a few shots to each of the soldiers chest and down three soldiers, and proceed to shoot the remaining force and place a team near the stairs. He then order a female soldier to breach the room and she kick the door down and with her team clear up a room, John then kicked door to the another room and use his shotgun to down a soldier and his team shoot the remaining enemy inside.

He then sees his team has cleared the last room but he noticed they dragged another one of his soldiers, a female corporal that has been shot at and the squad that guard the staircase has dragged back one of their downed men back. John can only gritted his teeth on the growing list of casualties of his soldiers and proceed to order the team to get upstairs, he could see that the 2nd floor and the 3rd floor is being battled and let the soldiers handle it and rush to the 4th floor to quickly disabled the MG that has been a menance in the assault of the building. He then lead his team and downed the first MG gunner just around the corner and rest of the enemy turned to face them but John and his team quickly put them down. After the gunfire below him, which means the 2nd and the 3rd floor has been taken, John could see they going up to the 5th floor and John proceeds to the 6th floor, where the final floor is.

The top floor seems a bit different to John, he could see a few rooms like the other floor but there is a big hallway and sort of checkpoint table at the end of the hallway. The enemy commander must be here, John is sure about it but oddly the enemy didn't seems to occupy the floor. And just when his line of thought end, the enemy pop from the room and behind the checkpoint table and assault his force. He then quickly get behind a wall and shoot around the corner and could see some of his team get shot before they can get to cover but nevertheless some of the enemy has been shot down too. And John shot down another enemy soldier before they seems to fall back to the checkpoint area and at this point John order his remaining assault team to get to the top floor and suppress the enemy which retreats to behind the checkpoint which has a wall behind the table and two metal detectors left and right as the only entrance.

John then aimed his rifle and carefully go past the metal detector that for some reason still functioning and beep loudly, obviously alerting the enemy but he couldn't do anything about it. To his surprise behind the wall there are another hallway and three doors at the left and three doors at the right and one at the end of the hallway but no enemy. He then order a team consisted of three soldiers to breach the room and lead the remaining team to the door at the end of the hallway that reads "Operation Center". John obviously realize it's something important and prepare to breach it.

He could hear the room is being cleared and his forces outside picked on a few straggles outside and securing the remaining compound. John brace for the last breaching and order the two soldier in front of him to breach the door and soon after that one of them immediately get shot and the other take cover behind a table, John then fires at the enemy and take cover at the table that is quite long and reminds him of the NASA operation center albeit somewhat smaller and order the team to suppress the enemy while he get around the table and flank the enemy behind the next row of table and that seems to work, however he still cannot see where the base commander is and cannot say this is a victory yet.

After clearing most of the men, John takes cover and goes around the long table to attack the last enemy taking cover behind the table but find out an enemy soldier is right in front of him and immediately the enemy soldier immediately point his weapons down and push John's weapons down and punch John in the face, another soldier, female this time aim down her rifle to John but soon aimed higher and hit Robert but another soldier beside him shoot the women of Form

The last remaining soldier ,which is on top of John, pulls his sidearm out on shot the soldier shooting at the female soldier and grabbing the opportunity, John then push the soldier out and get back on his feet and attempt to disarm the soldier, he tries to grab the pistol but only managed to grab the soldier's wrist and they struggle to gain the upper hand, the soldier tries to aim the weapon at John but John quickly push the pistol to the screen beside him and force the soldier to waste the bullet in his gun shooting at the screen three times before he headbutts John and John push him away, forcing him to drop his gun. Before they can make any other move, John and other soldier immediately ducked after a few bullets shot by John's soldier attempting to hit the soldier but abruptly stopped when they realize they can hit their own commander. John pulls out his own sidearm but the soldier kicked his sidearm and left the man wrestling each other unarmed. The soldier then push John away and get up and land some kick at John but he managed to block it and grab the soldier's leg and throw him down. John then quickly tries to throw some punches to the soldier but find himself blocked and get punched again in the face which he thanks his helmet silently to have full face coverage. And he return the punch in kind and land a few punches to the soldier. He then tries to land final blow but the soldier grab both his arm in attempt to block it and John headbutt the soldier this time and send him down, he then see the soldier land near his gun and tries to shoot John but John kick the gun from the soldier's arm and make him drop his gun again and holding him down and attempt to reach to the gun himself and finally managed to do so and get some range and fires the gun to only find the gun has run out of the ammo and throws the gun at the soldier and somewhat dazzle him and John quickly drive for his rifle and shoot a round to the soldier's chest and finally down him to the ground and groaning in pain.

Slinging his rifle aside, John walks to the downed soldier which is indeed the base commander and he opens the mask revealing the man's face, he then say a word he has longed to say since the battle started. "Brent, I win." John said with a cocky smirk to the downed soldier "How's the stun bullet feels?" while helping the soldier get up after being shot with what is equivalent of getting tazed. He then watched as the commanding officer of the other infantry company in the 8th Batalion struggles to keep standing after being shot with bullets filled with non-fatal electricity. "Damn, the new training bullets sucks. Who got the idea to do this anyway?" Brent asked while still wincing in pain. "Some add-ons for our Future Force program probably, but worry not, General Mitchell has taken out this bullets out of the program." John added, as much as he likes the bullet give some idea about pain when getting shot at, he still think it's unnecessary pain to the soldier.

"Don't worry Brent, you'll get better in the next 10 minutes or so." John said to the dismay of the Captain."Yeah right, anyway please tell Dakota to get the company together after 15 minutes or so to get back to the staging area." Brent replied, John nodded and walk towards his XO beside the female soldier that shot him, Dakota which is Brent's XO, with both trying to relax while waiting for the after effect of the bullets goes away. "Wright, Dakota, how do you feel?" John asked playfully to the two executive officer earning a death glare from both soldiers. "Well anyhow, Wright, assemble the company after 15 minutes or so, we're going back to the staging area. Dakota, Brent want you to do the same." John tell both soldiers which both respond with a nod.

Satisfied with it John decided to take a walk outside. He walked towards the stairs and can see his and Brent's soldiers chatting while some tries to wear off the electricity effect, he always loved the 8th Battalion, well it might be regarded as the most undisciplined battalion in the JSF combat division but it's because they are the most flexible and the most autonomous battalion in the JSF and sort of a "jack of all trades" battalion, they can do everything because of the flexibility of the command and their equipment is not specialized as an assault battalion, unlike the fast response of the 10th Assault Battalion or the shock troopers of the 14th Assault Battalion, the 8th is very very flexible and at the end of the day they get their job done.

He then walk down the stairs and heading outside for a little walk, it's been one month since the shocking alien artifact video. He still couldn't believe that humanity isn't alone, he figured that it's going to take another generation but here it is, there is alien out there. The world leaders started to deescalating the conflict but the tension is still real especially when the public want some sort of payback after the whole fiasco back then, unaware of the bigger stake for Earth. But alas this gives the excuse needed for the frequent meeting of the world leaders, obviously they cannot discuss this delicate matter in video call to the fear of it being intercepted and heard by someone else. Outside the people on the room when the video is played and the one that found and relay it to the president, there is only a few more people that knows about it, high command staff in many field and little else. The public is of course wasn't informed, every space agency like NASA and their employees however cheers as their budget just get a massive boost and nearly tripled and talks about joint space cooperation like when the ISS still exists has started but bogged down to the public pressure that didn't want any cooperation to the "enemy". Well World War III won't happen anymore, there's a bigger chance that he flip a coin and the coin stands five times in a row than it will happen but that doesn't stop every news outlet to scream that tomorrow is they day it will happens. The world leaders has to keep maneuvering the military to satisfy the public, but probably it will wear off in the next month when a new Marvel or DC film released or a new celebrity scandal surfaced.

John line of thought is stopped when Brent called his name and approach him. He could see that Wright and Dakota has started to get their respective company in formation again. "Alright, we should probably get back to the base before Colonel Haney started screaming us for getting late." Brent tell John and they both get the companies together and marched through the forrest back to the staging area and from there heading back to the base, which is in the Heathrow Airport. They cannot set up a camp elsewhere because of the uneasiness of the UK public of foreign military presence near them so the guard contigent in the current World Leader meeting has to camp out in the Airport when they arrived. John is glad he didn't have to get the guard duty anymore, the Secret Service agents and Counter Assault Team (CAT) has decided to take over the security of the president fully because there's no risk of war at the Palace anymore.

John and Brent then gets debriefed and with their companies return the gear back to the battalion armory and order their soldiers to get back to the camp and rest. John intend to do the same before Brent intercepted him.

"John, you and I both know this, the grunts are curious about the sudden U turn in the negotiation and they didn't believe the official stories of hard negotiation in the room back then. What is the real reason of the sudden change of heart?" Brent asked John.

John has been sweared on secrecy and can charge with the highest level of treason if he tells anyone so he couldn't tell Brent, he eyed the captain carefully before giving his response, "It is what is is Brent, the world leaders negotiate and they decide that World War III is a bad idea, the soldiers are relieved right? I heard it's pretty tense at the airport, the sight of tanks and heavy artillery is sure unnerving." John carefully replied.

Thankfully Brent seems to buy it and take his bait of changing the topic. "Yeah you're right, the grunts didn't really question it, a little bit confused because you know, politician usually make not so good decision but you could see the relieved look on every soldier back there when world war 3 will not start at that day. Anyway, I still wanted to know the real reason." Brent said to John.

"Well if there is a real reason I'm sure we all going to know it sooner or later." John replied before Brent walked again and he finally able to get to his quarter hoping to catch some rest, hoping that nothing can interrupted his rest.

Of course life always like a funny turn, just 20 minutes to his rest, John is woked up by the sound of loud camp-wide alarm blared indicating the QRF is on. He gruntled and get his uniform back on and goes to get his company. He saw the soldiers all around him scrambled to their stations and he then spot his company scrambling outside, "Let's go, QRF is a go, get your gear at the armory and get to your IFV." He screamed to his soldiers, followed by a chorus of "Yes,sir!" and Non-Comissioned Officers(NCO) screamed to lead the soldiers.

John quickly get to the armory and get his gear, putting on his exoskeleton and make sure he got his ammo stocked for his SCAR A1, he didn't know what the threat is, the HQ radio just announce the "Code Red" which means the QRF to get to the Buckingham Palace as soon as possible to secure the president so he has to be prepared for anything. He could hear the roar of the V-25 Goshawk starting it's engine, no doubt preparing to transporting Brent's company, the sound of the AH-80 Blackfoot roaring to provide air cover and the sound of the M5A2 and the M118 moving to form a convoy.

After getting his gear, he rejoins his company and enter one of the M118 Fastback IFV and after the whole battalion ready, he could heard the Colonel announcing the QRF is a go from his command vehicle. The ground convoy then starts moving to the Buckingham Palace and other than the sound of the engine, the vehicle is filled with silent from everyone inside, no doubt nervous of what to come. John can only mentally brace himself to lead the troops when they arrived and hoping that nothing bad happens to the president.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Choose your enemies wisely, as they may be your last hope."_ – Star Wars Clone Wars**

* * *

Jessica Larson is bored as hell right now, when she was called to join the president as his scientific advisor for the alien object monthly meeting with the other world power she definitely didn't expect that it will be like this. Until the meeting started and apparently political meetings aren't as exciting as the house of cards tv series. As one of the few people on Earth that knew about this object that appeared when her team's _Athena_ space probe approached the Charon moon, she was probably the one of the few NASA scientists available for call and she was really excited when two months ago the NASA director ordered her to be part of the president's team to discuss what the world should do. Granted that the situation at the room is quite heated with all the bickering but she did not expect that 99% of the meetings will be full of talks and bickering about economy, military, politics, international relations, and even history stuff as apparently China and Russia feel the need to take charge as they felt that the US and EU's history with colonization made them unfit of course to the full objections of the respective head of state. It's not a surprise really, the new G9 which consisted of the 9 biggest global powers which are USA, EU, Russia, United Kingdom, India, Japan, China, Canada and Brazil. Lately the G9 hold a regular monthly meetings at the Buckingham Palace, to the world their meetings are for the end of the Second Cold War between the US,EU and Russia but of course few knew about the real objective to prepare the world for a possible first contact _. I should've be back the state with my team_ , she laments, _the nearby NASA space probe would've arrive at the alien object this week and there's so much thing to observ_.

Her line of thought however was cut short when a loud bang echoes throughout the room. "This is unacceptable," The Canadian prime minister called said with a loud voice as his fist met the table, "If all country will pay for the cost of the operation and standardization of the united G9 armed forces then Canada would be at the most disadvantage as our armed force is very small compared to China and India."

"Mister prime minister" The Indian prime minister quickly chimed in before the Canadian prime minister could continue ,"China and India requires a huge fund to upgrade our forces to be equal to the other countries. You must remember that we are still a developing country and heavily pressured by the rise of oil global price a few years ago. The least we can do is to subsidize the price of oil for our countries so that we can use the fund to properly build our economy, industry and military." The Chinese premier quickly voiced his agreement before the room once again filled with disapproving voice.

The Brazilian president was the one to speak this time when the leaders has settled down, "And the world must remember too that for us oil exporting countries, our oil export is the only reason that we are able to steadily catch up to the power of the superpowers in the world. If we gave discount to you then the rest of the world will want discount too and we would lost a lot of money needed to build our nation."

Jessica rolled her eyes when the Russian president and Chinese premier argue with each other after the Brazilian president's statement. After the oil war, big oil producer such as Canada and Brazil was able to capitalize on the rising oil price and able to build their military as a response to the cold war, especially Brazil that was able to control the oil supply of South America due to the instability of their neighbors. Big industrial nation such as Japan, UK and the European Union were able to use their vast industrial might to the same thing, Japan as the second cold war along with the island disputes with China prompted the Japanese Self-Defense Forces to be seriously upgraded as the public feared war.

"That's enough," President Becerra said after finally use his mic at this session "We cannot be divided at this critical times. Ladies and Gentlemen, we face the possibility of another civilization existing from outside our planet and if that happens and first contact is initiated, a united earth is what they will face instead of us bickering. I propose that at the very least that a formal alliance between the military of G9, easening of every military hardware sale available at our disposal and the move to made our weapons and munitions compatible for use across all nation members just what we used to do at NATO. Can we agree on this?"

The room was almost silent after that as all leaders seriously contemplate the proposal that the US president just moved to the table. Jessica vividly remembered that the nations considered reviving a NATO-like organization was the goal but it was moved aside at the first place as it was considered impossible as the doctrine and weapons between the G9 nations was too different to be able to operate side by side and since then the nations moved to make a new united army instead and replace all the existing military with a new one but the bickering apparently was too much for the US President. He must've considered that creating a new united army will be more impossible and finally moved to reproposing "NATO" and by the look and nod of the leaders in the room apparently they also agree.

"Do we have terms?' The US president finally asked the question.

Sounds of yes and ayes echoed throughout the room as the G9 finally agreed to something and the leaders shake hands with each other. Jessica quietly let out a relief sigh as the world finally could agree to something with the rest of meetings went rather smoothly somehow and she was relieved that at least the world could move forward in their response and all this boring meetings finally end and actually produce something.

After the meeting is over, she followed the US president to get out of the building and drive down to the Air Force One to head back to the USA. The President got more power since the US has entered a second cold war but the congress still made a hell of the president's live as their bickering has severely hamstrung the nation in pretty much every sector, strangely they agree on military funding and operation though.

As they made their way to the president's motorcade convoy however, suddenly the secret service ordered the US delegation to a halt and President Becerra seems to receive discuss a big news from his chief of staff and head of secret service team. Jessica always unsettled by the secret service special team. Not the one that's in black suit and sunglasses, she finds them very cool since she first saw them but instead the more military side of secret service, the counter assault team as what her supervisor told her in the in the president's staff security briefing. With brand new black armor and exoskeleton, they look like they more belonged to the frontline than guarding a president. However with the second cold war and the alien object revelation, she guess the president does need more protection in case something happens. Well, something exactly like this.

A large ship suddenly descended from the sky and produce a loud boom before passing the delegation and goes over the building and from the sound of it, apparently settling at the big space behind Buckingham Palace. Everybody quickly find cover at the motorcade as the secret service agents quickly secure the perimeter and most of the agents heading to the back garden along with the British guards and the protection teams from other nations. Jessica found herself so shocked that she cannot move from the ground. _Is this an attack? does the alien has found us? Will they take us? Will they kill us?_ A million question entered her mind and she doesn't have an answer to any of them and from the terrified looks from the rest of the delegation, she was sure that they must've thought about the same thing.

After what feels like an eternity, the secret service agents that stayed to protect the delegation started to shout all clear in turn a few times. Jessica's mind is still full of question but it soon filled more as the secret service agents announced that it's an alien ship and they have announced that they wanted to meet the leaders of Earth, also they speak….. in English? _Universal language_ indeed Jessica thought, _Still how on earth they could know possibly know English of all language._ The rest of the US delegation then started to move toward the alien ship on the other side of the palace where they are joined by the delegations from the other nations.

What Jessica saw on the other side of palace awed her more than what her team found on Charon. _It's a real alien ship_ , Jessica thought as she and the rest of the humans stare at the ship, _Well it looks very different from Hollywood and smaller than I thought but probably has techs far ahead of us._

As the delegations keeps walking towards the ship monitored by security forces that has positioned themselves around the ship and the garden, they promptly stopped as a door opened from the alien ship and 7 strange looking humanoid species appears from the ship. Two that appears to be the leader stepped forward further than the rest of the aliens. _The five must be guards, they have armors and weapons_ , Jessica thought as she tries to analyze the situation in order to stop her from panicking and embarrassing the entire race, _the two must've been the leaders as they dressed rather formal but they looked so… different, different genders perhaps? And they are so goddamned tall. At least they are not hostile._

The alien the proceeded to greet the humans and initiate what appears to be a first contact with humanity. The human leaders then take turns to greet and explain the situations to the aliens of the conditions of earth and the alien object they found a few months ago. The aliens then introduced themselves as Turian and that the two of them are the male and female Turians with the male is a primarch, the leader of the turian, they explained that they are a part of the bigger galatic community consisted of more races and they are here as part of the first contact flotilla as the humanity has inadvertently opened the alien object which they called "Mass Relay". They speak from strange device from their wrist that they call "omni-tool" that able to spell English words after the Turians type something to the omni-tools.

 _Wow, a peaceful alien initiating a first contact, who said that aliens always came to conquer, by the way is it only me or they kind of looking like birds?_ Jessica remembered all the sci-fi movie she watched throughout her life and nothing came close to this situation suddenly she realized something, _Wait, they said flotilla does that means they have more ships?_ She wants to ask it to the aliens but the leaders of the G9 nation are the representative of Earth now and she's just an advisor and they are quite eager with their own questions.

"So, how does your machine and you could understand English?" asked President Petrenko that still studied the Turians from the way he looked at them.

"We used universal translators program, it enabled us to hear your word in our language and enabled our omni-tool to speak English so to speak after we typed what we want to say." The female Turian answered. "It's more advanced than what we sold at the market because it can be used to "learn" new languages."

"So, you came in peace?" Prime Minister Nathalie from EU finally asked the question. "Just for the record."

"Yes, we came in peace humans." The male Turian answered immediately, "We wish to take your representative to our leaders and negotiate humans entrance to the galactic community, we are the neighbours now."

"We'll have to discuss this among ourselves but we humanity are very glad to hear that." President Becerra stated and what Jessica could've swear as a 1000 ton pressure just came off from his body as with the rest of the leaders.

"Yes, we wish to become friends." Said the Turian male as he extend his hand for President Becerra to the surprise of every human present, "I've learned that this is the gesture of friendship."

"Not quite actually" chuckled President Beccera as he shake hands with the male Turian, "but of course, from friendship between our hands."

Jessica was glad that the humanity first contact is really successful, however not so long after President Becerra and the male Turian finished shaking hands, she heard a very familiar and unmistakable sound. The sound of tanks and helicopters, the sound of wars. As she looked behind her, several helicopters started to hover around the Turian ship and tanks and apcs started to appear from behind the place and soldiers started to dismount with more coming from the woods. Likewise, dozens the Turian guards started to appear from the ship shouting strange language she cannot understand as they speak directly through their alien mouth instead of the omni-tool. The male turian started to shout commands to the guards but apparently the leader of the guards are quite insisted on something.

 _Shit, when everything is going great_ , _why does the military has to screw this_ , Jessica thought as the president and the world leaders tries to calm down their military. A soldier which identify himself as Captain John Shepard approached the president and talked something with him while his subordinates goes to the front aiming their rifles toward the aliens. Several smaller alien crafts then appeared from the sky, three landed near the primarch and the rest hovers at the sky followed by another large alien ship that hover with the alien crafts after descending from the sky. When the smaller alien crafts open its door it reveals soldiers that aimed their weapons at the humans with what appears to be their equivalent of machine gun .

What happens next was a blur, Jessica didn't know who shot first but all hell broke loose as shots was exchanged between both sides. She vividly remembered that the captain ordered some of his soldiers to escort the president and his staff and shouting about "ghost" and "go go go". She tried to run as fast as possible with the rest of the presidential staff and the president himself. However an explosion land near her and knocked her out as everything went black.

When she wakes up, it was in a hospital that seems to be quite big and clearly not on her worktown. As she looks around her, she saw Lance that looked very surprised and proceed to make some phone call and quickly the rest of her team joined him in her hospital room. "Where am I?" she asked and didn't care how cliché it is. Lance was first to speak, "You're in a hospital in Washington D.C. You're treated for a week in the UK before transported back home and after four more months here you are.". _Four bloody months, that couldn't be_ Jessica looked at a newspaper beside her and true enough, it's been four month and a half actually, _damn, at least I'm still alive._

"What happened there?" She asked as she studied her surroundings. "What about the aliens?"

The rest of the teams exchanged look before Beth finally answers, "Well, we're hoping to ask you about that but from what we've heard it's pretty nasty. We captured a ship and a few smaller one along with around 30 alien soldiers and killed around 10 of them, the rest escaped after securing their leaders. We lost around seventy people, mostly soldiers from various nations but also a few from the delegation, the rest is wounded but has largely recovered including our president. You're one of the last one still in hospital, apparently you're quite close to the explosion."

 _Good lord_ , Jessica thought, _this is diplomatic crisis unpararelled throughout human history, hell it made the second cold war laughable._

"So what's next?" Jessica continue her question after a long pause.

"The president has declared martial law and mobilize the entire armed forces to the last reservists and equipment, every country on earth has followed suit and has ceased all hostilities. Apparently the alien is not hostile but the president said that before they completely left our star system they left a message that this won't be left unanswered and they will respond harshly and as we have no way of contacting them, war is definitely imminent. He might be right because when you look it at their side it's not looking good and the president also said that they fired the first shot apparently" Beth explained with a solemn look at her face.

"Dammit, I'm not sure who fired first but I think it's us. Fuck, well, the alien still doesn't come back?" Jessica asked as she peered her eyes through the eyes, she could see a military vehicle and several soldiers manning the gate, this must be quite an important hospital she thought. "The Earth still seems to be in one piece."

"You see Jessica, not officially but there's several strange activities in the space." Beth said while the rest of the team made sure none could heard them. "Our probes near Charon has been destroyed everytime we tried to go near it ever since the first contact so we couldn't get definitive answers but our deep space surveillance system detects several anomaly near that thing the aliens called the "Mass Relay", it appears to be their ships most likely based on the movement pattern but we can't be sure without a more closer look, it's highly classified so don't tell anyone about it."

Jessica let out a deep sigh and peered her eyes to the nearby window, it's in DC alright as she could make the unmistakeable capitol hill in the distance, war seems inevitable and that's all because one finger itchy bastard. It all have gone so well before that. The team then cleared out the room as the doctor came in and told them that she needed more rest.

Too weak to object, Jessica just nodded and let herself go to sleep, she dreamed of that dreaded meeting with the alien again. It goes exactly the way it happened but instead the alien soldiers get a hold of her and push her to the ground. She then see a huge alien soldier stepped on her, pulled a gun from the armor and aim it right at her face. As she heard the sound of the weapon she then woke up trembling and sweating, _it's a dream_ , she tried to convince herself, _it's just a bloody nightmare._

After regaining her composure, she then stared through the window in her room again. It's still bright outside but it seems that the dark will come quite soon. Suddenly two military trucks pulled over and the soldiers started running around the hospital. One of them soon came into her floor and talk something to one of the doctors there and soon enough the entire hospital staff nearby scrambling for something. Two of the nurses and one of the doctors came to hear room and started to move her and gave no other explanation than "Stay calm, we have to move you somewhere else.", but just before she started to get moved out of the room, a loud boom suddenly appeared near the hospital. The boom shocked the hospital staff to the point they stopped moving and just stared at the window, Jessica wanted to tell them to get moving but after she saw the source of the boom, she too just couldn't get her eyes away from the window from the shock of what she just saw. A large ship hovers in the sky of Washington DC accompanied by several smaller ships. The smaller ships then proceeded to bomb a few buildings around the city while the large one use its firepower to give cover for the smaller ships and engage the military forces that tries to attack the ships. She could see a lot of yellow and blue streak of bullets and other munitions tried to bring down the attacking ships, however they only managed to bring down one of the smaller ships before the Capitol Hill and other buildings were reduced to nothing but rubble and fireball and the alien ships then proceed to climb upward towards the sky back into space where they came from.

Silence then filled the hospital as the humans there couldn't believe what they just saw, the aliens just destroyed the Capitol Hill and other big buildings in the capital of the USA in the matter of minutes. Ambulance started to go out and retrieve the wounded from the attack and Jessica could see wounded people brought in various state of conditions. She was apparently has to stay in the hospital for a while longer as she got hooked again as the doctors and nurses are very busy with the wounded with the attack. Feeling devastated, she then rest her head in her bed and close her eyes as she just processing what she just happened.

 _Columbus has come for war and brought the army of Europe, and we are the Indians._

 **So after several rewrite and busy period of life, I finally decided and managed to finished the prologue of the story and I decided to rename the story to a "prologue" name as it's a prologue to the main story and the main story shall it ever be published is to be published on other name as I also decided to change the name of the story as to signify that this is not a crossover with "Tom Clancy's Endwar" game but rather with the entire Tom Clancy universe and I pick Endwar as the name is catchy but alas well, a few people get the impression that this is a crossover and that's perfectly understandable so I'm going to change it to prevent future misconception. Cheers**


End file.
